Abandon All Hope
by marie4493
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean try and save innocent civilians like any other normal day and something unexpected happens? Will they pull through or will everything fall apart and they'll finally abandon all hope in each other?
1. Dream or Nightmare?

"Dean?… Dean? NO!" Sam jumped and caught his breath while looking all around not recognizing where he was. All he could hear was the sound of his brother laughing.

"Aww, Sammy, having more dreams about me, huh?" Dean sarcastically exclaimed nudging him in the arm. "Cute,"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the passenger side window of the Impala. "Shut up, Dean; don't flatter yourself. You got killed once again if that makes you feel any better."

Dean stopped smiling and joking around. "Yeah," he muttered, "sounds great."

Sam smiled to himself with satisfaction of shutting his brother up, but his stomach felt uneasy. This dream that he had wasn't just any normal nightmare. It felt real. It felt like it really happened. He didn't know whether or not he should explain this dream to Dean, or if he would just be wasting his time. He figured he wouldn't even try. It wasn't worth it anyway; Dean was too stubborn and pigheaded to believe something until he sees it for himself. Especially when it has something to do with him showing weakness. That was practically impossible for Dean; after all, he did see Superman in himself.

"Helloooo? Dude, are you going to answer me or not?" Dean yelled over the ACDC song that was playing on the radio.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and back to what was going on around him. "Sorry, what? It's kind of hard to hear you over this crap radio." He joked.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at the road in front of them. "Dude, don't diss on the car, or anything in it. This radio is amazing; I don't see you listening to one in your car that sounds any better. Now," he continued, "I said, do you want to go to Florence or Nashville? Both places have a potential job for us, which one do you want to check out first?"

"Doesn't really matter to me; surprise me." Sam stated bluntly. He didn't feel like talking to anyone or doing anything. He was exhausted from the night before and just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and rested his head back on the window.

Dean, looking over at Sam, jealous, and not wanting him to go back to sleep so he had no one to talk to but himself, screamed Sam's name as loud as he could.

"WHAT?" Sam screamed. "You can clearly see I'm trying to sleep, Dean."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But it's not fair you get to sleep and I get to drive for hours on end with no one to talk to."

Sam huffed and sat up in his seat. "Alright Dean, what would you like to talk about?" He used a sarcastic voice two octaves higher than what he normally sounds.

"Uhhh," Dean was drawing a blank. "Well, uh, what was your dream all about? Anything interesting? Did it look cool when I died?" He snickered, knowing that was all he could come up with.

"Like you really care," Sam replied, "Or I really care enough right now to tell you. I'm tired."

"I-" Dean started,

"Just let me sleep a while, okay?" Sam cut him off.

"Fine, whatever." Dean swallowed hard and looked at the long road in front of him. He was sick of driving.


	2. Not Everything Is As It Seems

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Dean screamed in Sam's ear making him once again jump out of his seat not comprehending where he was.

"Stop doing that!" He growled at Dean. "And where are we? This doesn't look like a hotel to me."

"Oh wow, nothing gets passed you Sammy." Dean mumbled as he climbed out of the car. "It's a bar! I deserve some fun every once in a while too, right?" He raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction. "Now, you can be a pansy and sit in the car and continue to sleep, or you can come inside with me and meet some pretty smoking hot chicks that we if we're lucky enough, might wanna come home with us." Dean's face lit up with excitement. "Whatta say?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and slowly stepped out of the car rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Let's make this quick, okay?"

"Speak for yourself, Sammy," he replied winking sarcastically.

Sam just ignored his snide comment and followed Dean into the bar. Before he even had a chance to look around at the people in there, Dean was hitting on the girls left and right. He scoffed to himself not understanding why he goes after everything and anything with two legs and a hole in between. So he led himself to the bar and left his brother behind to talk to whoever he was talking to.

Minutes later, he felt a tapping on his shoulder as he downed his shot and his water to go with it.

"No Dean, I don't want to meet her, and no I don't want her to come home with us," he answered before he even turned around to see who it was.

"Wow, I was just going to ask if you knew what time the bar closed, sorry," a feminine voice replied with a shy, subtle tone.

Sam whipped around in his bar stool. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I thought you were my brother; I don't know what time the bar closes, I'm new to town." He felt his face get flustered with embarrassment.

The girl giggled a little to herself. "It's fine; I am too. Sorry if I startled you," She turned to walk away.

"Wait," Sam stood up and reached out for her arm, "This seat isn't taken if you want to sit down," He didn't know why he asked her to sit down; he didn't give it much thought until after he said it. There was something about her that he liked. He just didn't quite know what it was yet.

"Well thank you for the offer, but I have to get going; I can give you my number and maybe if you're around tomorrow, we can get together and hang out?"

Sam grinned sheepishly, "Uh, yeah, that'd be great," he replied as he passed her a napkin hoping she had something to write with because he had nothing. Oddly enough, he was thinking that he might actually give her a call.

She pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote down her number. "Hope to hear from you soon," she smiled and handed him the napkin. "Nice meeting you…"

"Uh, Sam," he replied, with a chuckle. "Sorry, forgot to tell you my name." He felt like he was twelve again.

"Oh, well Sam, it was nice to meet you; I'm Jessica," She held out her hand waiting for his in return.

Sam felt a lump in his throat, and slowly lifted his hand. Her name is Jessica? He didn't say another word to her, he just smiled as she walked the opposite direction. After she was out of sight, he turned around and ordered another shot.

"Whew!" Dean yelled while taking the seat next to Sam. "So many girls, so little room in the car to take them with us!" He grinned at Sam.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam replied while taking a sip of his drink. "You're utterly disgusting with your obsession with girls,"

"Don't be jealous Sammy," Dean replied putting his hand on Sam's shoulder, "There was a few of them out there that was interested in meeting you too; I won't hog them all. Just the cute ones." He added with sarcasm. As he finished his sentence a girl shoulder checked him and apologized instantly added with a wink.

"Like that one, Sam; I think she was giving me her bedroom eyes. Did you see that?"

Sam's face suddenly went pale. "Dean, I don't think those were bedroom eyes. Those eyes were pure black."


End file.
